coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9391 (28th February 2018)
Plot A groggy Billy and Lee wake up in Billy's flat. Worried about what he's done, Billy tells his brother to leave but he refuses and suggests they find the money to buy more heroin, selling Summer's games console. Sarah finds out that Bethany has resigned from the salon and is going back to Tassels. She and Gail worry about what they can do. Phelan tells Kate and Alya they need to find a tenant for Luke's room and gives them a couple of weeks to search for someone who suits them. Craig's watch has stopped and he cannot leave the flat until the time reaches an even number. He overhears Maria and Beth talking about him being obsessive. Zeedan suggests Sophie moves into the flat. Bethany can't look Craig in the face as she sets off for the club. Sarah asks him to talk to her daughter but, prompted by Beth, he refuses. Summer returns to the flat and finds it empty and in a tip. Steve passes on a message from Dr Gaddas to Liz to speak to her about Moira Pollock's disciplinary hearing. Kate tries to put Sophie off moving into the flat and only reluctantly agrees to speak to Alya. Elliot, the new manager at Tassels tells Bethany to wear a skimpy bikini but she refuses. Tracy and Beth decide to go to a karaoke night at The Flying Horse. Dr Gaddas tells a shocked Liz that Moira won her tribunal and they have to take her back on. Tracy and Beth try to put Liz off joining them by talking about Tracy and Steve's sex life. A stag party insists that Bethany gives them a private dance but she has sudden flashback whereby the groom looks like Nathan and she glasses him with a broken bottle. Cleaning the flat, Summer overhears an answerphone message from Mrs Lowe enquiring as to her whereabouts. She hides as Billy and Lee return. The stag party insists that the police are called. Prompted by Zeedan, Alya asks Sophie to move in, much to Kate's discomfort. Put off by Tracy and Beth, Liz decides not to join the karaoke, much to their delight. Summer confronts a drug-upped Billy. Harshly, he tells her to go and live with Geraldine. Lee warns Billy that the police will probably now be involved. Craig sees Bethany led into the police station for questioning but is warned to stay out of the matter. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan *Elliot - Joseph Macnab *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Jason - Dean Michael Gregory *Mike - Chris Anderson *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *PC Hall - Mark Morrell *Mrs Lowe - Laurietta Essien (Voice only, uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen and Billy's bedroom *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk, corridor and interview room *Tassels Notes *Christopher Harper returned briefly for this episode as Nathan Curtis to appear in a flashback whereby a stressed Bethany Platt saw a bridegroom in Tassels as her former persecutor and attacked him. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany suffers a harrowing experience at work; Zeedan pushes Kate and Sophie together; and Summer confronts a wretched Billy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,664,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes